Chinese Patent No. CN2929296 discloses a device for mounting the sensor of a reversing radar system. The reversing radar disclosed in this document is representative of most construction in the pertinent technical field.
It can be seen from the specification and drawings of above technical, solution that the sensor of the reversing radar is inserted into a lid around which a damping cushion is disposed for protection of the sensor, thus protecting the damping cushion from being damaged due to vibration of the automobile.
It has proved by practice that the protection of the above damping cushion is limited extremely. More specifically, forces will be applied from the automobile bumper guard to the column portion of the sensor during running process of the automobile during which large vibration happens, and therefore, the following problems arise:
At first, as the resiliency of the damping cushion is limited, the forces applied onto the column portion of the securing device will be directly delivered to the column portion of the sensor, thus resulting in slight vibration of the sensor, which in turn causes offset of the sensor from its original position, thus leading to wrong signal detection and false alarm.
Secondly, the reason of the forces imposed on the column portion of the securing device being directly delivered to the damping cushion surface is that the damping cushion is an integral part and the securing device is tightly engaged with the cushion, thus the room in which the deformation happens being insufficient. In other words, delivery of the forces can't be buffered.
Thirdly, as toothed thorn is formed between the peripheral and bumper guard, and there is rigid connection between the two, the forces are directly delivered to the sensor.
Furthermore, since the connection between the bumper guard and toothed thorn is rigid, and the mechanical rigidity of the toothed thorn is larger than its toughness, the toothed thorn is susceptible to being broken due to press of the bumper guard, thus resulting in instability in installation of the entire sensor and bumper guard, adversely influencing the normal operation of the sensor, and even leading to more serious problems.